Stay with Me
by SereneAngelWriter
Summary: It's raining in Raposa Village, and Drew is getting a negative vibe from this. Maybe Mari knows what's going on; maybe Mari can help.


Rain thrashed against the roof of the Creation Hall. Inside the building, was a simple bedroom, made for the hero of the Raposa; his name was Drew. Despite being courageous, Drew trembled as each time the thunder roared angrily. _'Creator, please,'_ he prayed, _'Make it stop! I... I can't handle it anymore!'_

Drew took the appearance of a child, and had the personality of one as well, meaning that he can inhabit the emotions and fears of a normal kid. He slowly stopped trembling when he couldn't hear anything but the sound of droplets tapping the roof. _'Is it over?'_ he wondered.

Sudden flashing occurred, and thunder exploded violently. It scared the poor hero so much, that he jumped towards the bed and hid under the covers. Each time it thundered, Drew shook with fear, more than the last time, and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Finally, he decided to take a running start to Mari, the mayor of Raposa Village.

He ran across the huge puddles, not affecting any art that's drawn on him, and ducked down everytime he heard the loud boom. When he arrived in front of Mari's door, his fists banged on it with panic. "Mari!" shouted Drew, "Open up! Please open the door! I can't sleep, and there's this noise that keeps repeating over and over again! Mari, if you're asleep, wake up and open the door!"

He felt scared, and he never felt this scared before; maybe Wilfre was causing this, or maybe the Creator made this a natural occurrence. After knocking on the door repeatedly, Mari opened the door with drowsy eyes; there was no doubt that she was sleeping before he slammed his fists on the door. "Drew, what is it?" she asked, a little cranky that he woke her up in this early hour, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Before Drew replied, the same deafening sound occurred, causing him to sprint inside the house before shivering in terror. Mari, looking concerned this time, walked over to him and realized what was wrong. "Don't worry," she said, hugging him, "It'll all be over soon, I promise. What you're hearing is called thunder, and they definitely don't last forever." She paused, trying to think of something that'll calm him down a little bit. "Do you want me to read a bedtime story?"

Suddenly, he smiled and nodded; no one ever read him one before, and Cindi said one story could make someone less afraid or more content. They both went back to the Creation Hall, and Mari decided to put some earmuffs on the hero, to prevent more trembling and running.

When they arrived, Mari took out a book and said, "This is a children's book that was reccomended by many others. I can't quite recall who gave me this, but they said the book was enjoyable and it brought many family members closer together. Let's read it, shall we?"

Drew listened closely, clearly intrigued about the story inside. Mari was also intrigued as well; the art and the writing was clearly well thoughtout. Though, she felt like there was something wrong with the story: it was about a robot named Terry, who had feelings for his human creator, Nina. Terry didn't know why robots weren't allowed to fall in love with humans, but thought it was ridiculous that they weren't allowed to.

Soon, the story also told that Nina had mutual feelings as well, and they both lived together with a happy life. Eventually, Nina passed away and Terry soon realized why robots could not love humans, before shutting down. Mari frowned at how unhappy the ending was. _'That was a downer ending,'_ she thought, _'I thought it was a kids' book; why would they even sell it for children in the first place. Drew would definitely not-'_

Drew! She nearly forgot about Drew; she looked up to see that he was crying a lot more than he was before. "Drew, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"T-Terry was sad, because Nina died!" he sobbed. The poor hero was unhappy as well.

"I am so sorry, I should never have read this story! I didn't think it would-"

Drew grabbed Mari, and forced himself to put her in a warm embrace. He was scared, but not of the thunder, but of losing her. "Don't leave me, Mari," he said, "I don't want to lose you, just like how Terry lost Nina."

"Drew, what are you talking about?" said Mari, "I'm fine-"

She soon realized what he meant; Drew can't die, but the Raposa are mortal. Drew can be defeated after a couple of fatal hits, but he can be revived. Mari and Jowee, on the other hand, can die, with no ability of being resurrected. She then decided to hug him back, comforting him with care. "Drew," she said, "I can stay here for the night, until you fall asleep. Is that okay with you?"

Drew smiled, and nodded; he can't bare to be left alone in the middle of a thunderstorm. It took a couple of hours until Drew could finally be left asleep. Mari was happy that Drew was okay, but soon her eyelids were getting heavy, until she found herself falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Mari!" shouted Jowee, "I need your help with something! And, uh, no it is not homework!"

Mari didn't respond for a couple of minutes and it concerned Jowee; Mari was an exceptionally talented mayor, yet she overworks herself too much. _'Maybe Drew knows where she is,'_ he thought, _'He's always asking one of us to hang out or help him with something, and he always makes sure everyone is alright.'_

He decided to go in the Creation Hall, and climbed up the ladder that led to the small bedroom. "Hey Drew!" he said, "Do you know where Mari i-"

Jowee looked over and noticed Drew and Mari, both sleeping peacefully after the loud thunderstorm. He noticed a book on the nightstand that was created for Drew, whenever he needed it or not. _'You guys really need some more rest,'_ he thought, _'And I don't want to disturb you both; you guys look too tired to be doing any work.'_

Call him careless all you want, but the village was peaceful as well, and they were functioning perfectly fine. Jowee grabbed a cloak from the wardrobe, and wrapped it around Mari, so she won't be freezing when she wakes up. He smiled, before leaving the two in their peaceful slumber. _'Sweet dreams,'_ he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, fans of Drawn to Life! I know you people might be wondering why Drew deserves a bed when he really is just a mannequin, but I thought it would be nice if the Raposa built him a bed for resting, despite him being a mannequin. If you know Pacthesis, then yes, I made a reference to one of her works; if you don't know her, you should check it out! Anyway, please give me some support and please don't give me negative comments because I look down on myself if you do. Also, check out my other stories if you'd like. Thank you for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
